<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he's thinking of you, like all of us do by adorably_confused_fallen_angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019992">he's thinking of you, like all of us do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorably_confused_fallen_angel/pseuds/adorably_confused_fallen_angel'>adorably_confused_fallen_angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Drunken Flirting, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pining, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorably_confused_fallen_angel/pseuds/adorably_confused_fallen_angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A serial killer has been killing girls that look like you at other schools in the city, and the BAU has reason to believe you're the next target. They do their best to catch the killer, but in the meantime, you have to have an agent with you at all times to watch you.</p><p>The youngest member of the team, Dr. Spencer Reid, is assigned to watch you while you need to do your best to go about your life like normal. </p><p>Featuring some references to Harry Styles 😅 (title from his song She)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he's thinking of you, like all of us do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I just started watching Criminal Minds (I'm on season 1), but I know the gist of everything that happens throughout the series. However, since I haven't watched it past halfway through season 1 yet, this fic isn't going to reference anything from later in the series. </p><p>The team consists of Reid, Hotch, Morgan, Garcia, Emily, JJ, and Rossi, but I imagined Reid around season 1 age, just so it was more appropriate in the fic. The reader is a senior in college, and I did my best to not give too many identifying details about the reader :).</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long week, you were utterly exhausted, and just wanted a nice, hot shower to relax. There had been rumors going around school that girls at the other schools in your city had been killed. You had half a thought that it was all an elaborate joke, since everyone said the girls looked just like you. There hadn't been anything in the news recently, though, so you weren't sure what to believe.</p><p>All of this was running through your mind as you took your steaming hot shower in the communal bathroom. It was relatively late at night, so no one else was in the bathroom and you decided to play some music and sing along. You heard the bathroom door open, but didn't care about keeping the volume down unless someone complained.</p><p><em>"She worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes. Hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect,"</em> you sang, just the first few lines of the song making you smile. <em>"And all the boys, they were saying they were into it-"</em> Someone knocked on the shower door before you could finish the verse.</p><p>"WhAt the fuck!" You cried out.</p><p>"Excuse me, is this Miss Y/N Y/L/N?" You heard a deep voice outside the door.</p><p>"Uh, who's asking, and why can't you wait until I'm done showering?" You responded. You felt a little nervous; in your three years at school, showering in the communal bathroom, this was the first time someone interrupted you.</p><p>"This is Agent Morgan, with the FBI," the guy responded. "We have some things that we need to discuss with you immediately." You heard some shuffling in the bathroom over your music, which was still playing rather loudly.</p><p>"Well, can it wait ten more minutes so I can finish showering and get dressed? You know, FBI, urgent or not, I'm not exactly eager to talk to anyone in the shower or a towel." You heard some snickers in the bathroom, and you were sure then that Agent Morgan wasn't the only FBI agent in the bathroom with you.</p><p>"Of course, miss," Agent Morgan replied. "Sorry to catch you like this, but it is urgent matters. Someone will need to stay in the room with you, however."</p><p>"Well," you said, "if you don't want however many agents there are in here waiting in the hallway or bathroom, my place is unlocked and my roommates are out."</p><p>"We appreciate it, thank you," he said. "If you don't mind, Agent Jareau will wait in the bathroom while you finish showering." His tone made it very clear that she would be waiting for you, whether you really minded or not.</p><p>"Alright," you said. "My room is 305, down the hall and to the right."</p><p>"Thank you, Miss Y/L/N," Agent Morgan responded. You heard multiple people leave the bathroom, but you assumed Agent Jareau was still in the bathroom with you, but they didn't say anything. You hurried through the rest of your shower, your music still playing, but you weren't enjoying it nearly as much, since now you felt awkward singing out loud. Way to have your relaxing shower after the week. You had a gut feeling, though, given the FBI agents that had just appeared at 11pm in the bathroom, that the rumors going around school weren't rumors, after all.</p><p>When you were done, you wrapped yourself in your towel and stepped out of the shower stall. You saw Agent Jareau standing near the wall by the bathroom door, and were pretty happy to realize that Agent Jareau was a woman. It made you feel a little better that it was a woman waiting in the shower for you to finish showering, not a man.</p><p>Agent Jareau looked over to you and smiled softly.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Agent Jareau, with the Behavioral Analysis Unit from the FBI. You can call me JJ." She reached a hand out for you to shake, and you took it, a little awkwardly, since you had to hold up your towel. "I'm sorry about how this happened, but once we're back in your room we can explain everything."</p><p>"Ok," you said quietly. JJ stepped aside, so you walked out the bathroom door and headed to your room. When you opened the door, a hush fell over the room and five pairs of eyes turned to look at you, standing in the doorway in your towel.</p><p>"Well, hello," you said, an awkward chuckle following. "If you don't mind, I'm going to get dressed before you talk to me about whatever this is." You could tell which agent was in charge, at the front of the group, and he nodded silently at you. You stepped into your room and closed the door, and you could hear the talking resume in the living room. Your apartment had an interesting set-up- there were four bedrooms, for each of your roommates, a small living room, and a full kitchen, but you shared the bathrooms with the rest of the apartments on your floor. As weird as it was, you didn't mind much since it saved you from having to clean the bathroom.</p><p>You got dressed in your comfy sweatpants and a cropped t-shirt, your standard loungewear. You walked back out into the living room and looked at the agents standing in front of you. The only one you recognized was JJ. The agent in charge was well put-together, with his dark hair styled and his suit wrinkle-free. He felt threatening with the scowl on his face as he looked you over. There was an older agent next to him, with a goatee, and a kinder face than the other agent. Behind them stood JJ, and two other agents. The dark-haired woman with bangs gave you a small nod, and the taller, bald man help up his hand in a small wave. Behind them was a tall man with curly, brown hair and an awkward stance.</p><p>The agent in front stepped forward and shook your head. "I'm Agent Hotchner, and this is the rest of my team," he introduced himself and motioned to the people behind him. "This is Agent Rossi, you've met JJ, and Agent Prentiss and Agent Morgan, and Dr. Spencer Reid. We're sorry to bother you so late, but there have been developments in a case and we needed to speak with you about it immediately." You took a step back from him and looked at the other agents.</p><p>"Well, I guess you already know my name since you're here, but I think I might know what this is about," you responded.</p><p>"And what do you think this is about?" Agent Hotchner asked you. The other members of the team gave you curious looks.</p><p>"Well," you started, "I mean, there have been rumors going around school that girls at the other schools in the area have been killed, and they all looked like me. I thought it was a stupid prank, but, you know, I can't really think of another reason why there would be six FBI agents showing up this late at night." Agent Hotchner and Agent Morgan had a look of pleasant surprise on their faces, but the other agents just watched you closely, making you more uncomfortable than you already were in the situation, as much as you tried to stay calm.</p><p>"Unfortunately, the rumors are true," Agent Hotchner answered you. "Three girls have been killed at the three other schools in this area, all with the same M.O., and all around your height, with y/h/c and y/e/c. This gives us reason to believe that you're his next target." You start to feel nauseous, unsure of how this could be real. It feels fake, like something you'd see in a TV show.</p><p>"How do you know it's me, and not another girl on campus?" You asked. "There are lots of other girls on campus that look similar to me."</p><p>Dr. Reid stepped forward a bit to respond. "The victims in this case all had similar extracurriculars and jobs that align with those you participate in, and they had similar interests in media to yours. Based on the unsub's behavior, the connections between the victims, and the nature of the crime, we suspect that the unsub is targeting girls who remind him of an ex, and he takes his anger at the rejection out in the crime." Now you really felt like you were going to be sick, and you were sure it showed on your face, since Dr. Reid looked down at his feet.</p><p>Agent Hotchner gave him a look but didn't correct him. "We want to ask you a few questions to see if you can give us any information, and until we catch the unsub, we'll have an agent with you at all times. We can go over the details of what you should do to prevent any suspicion from the unsub after we ask you some questions."</p><p>You nodded numbly and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, needing to drink something to feel calm. JJ walked into the kitchen and started to reassure you.</p><p>"I know this is really stressful and scary, but we're all here to protect you," she said. "You'll have someone with you at all times, and we'll debrief you on what you should and shouldn't be doing to stay safe right now."</p><p>"Ok," you whispered. You wanted to appear strong, but it was rather difficult when you were faced with the reality that you were a serial killer's next target, you were living alone in your apartment while your roommates were gone for the week, and a federal agent was going to be following you around campus while you went to classes and your job- if you could even still do that. You drank the water and took a deep breath before steeling yourself and walking back into the living room.</p><p>"Ok," you said. "Can we go over the questions now so we can talk about what I'm going to do until you catch this guy?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>